


Valentine's Day

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick doesn't care about Valentine's day, but he knows that Keith does. So he cooks dinner for him and Keith surprises him with a new song...





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I didn't plan on writing this at all, cause I don't really care about Valentine's day either. Tbh I only got the idea for it this afternoon :D now I wrote it...just something short and sweet, hope you enjoy it! :)  
> P.S. it is set in the same AU as the Christmas Baking story. Mick is an aspiring theatre actor and Keith is trying to play music with his band, they're just two guys in their early 20s, sharing a flat, being in love...

Mick had never really cared about Valentine's day. Once, he had a girlfriend during that time of the year, who obviously, like most girls, was totally smitten by that whole concept. But Mick thought it was just a day like any other. If you were in love with someone, why should you need a special day to show them and tell them how much they meant to you, if you could do so literally any other day as well? It probably was all just the idea of the consumer society anyway. Mick didn't really care, but he knew that Keith did. Keith was a romantic, he loved sweet gestures, didn’t mind that it might be cheesy. And since Mick was in love with him, he'd partake in the Valentine's day tradition as well because he knew Keith would like it. 

He had cooked Keith's favourite meal, Shepherd's pie, for dinner and wanted to surprise him with it once he came home from work, which should be soon. The pie was still in the oven to keep it warm and Mick already set the table. He'd even thought about candles to add the obligatory romantic touch. Grinning in anticipation, he examined his work. Everything seemed to be perfect, hopefully Keith would enjoy it. 

Not even five minutes later, Mick heard Keith opening the door to their flat and he quickly pulled out the Shepherd's pie from the oven to put it on the table. 

“Hey, love”, Keith announced, once he had taken off his jacket and boots, and stepped into the kitchen. 

“Hi, babe”, Mick returned, smiling brightly at him, and pulled him into a long hug before pecking his lips gently. 

“You cooked dinner?”, Keith asked eagerly, once Mick let go of him and he noticed the set table. “Shepherd's pie?”, he added eyes wide in excitement. 

“Your favourite”, Mick agreed, smirking. 

“Aw, I thought you didn't want to do anything for Valentine's day? You said it was like any other day?”, Keith inquired as they both sat down at the table. 

“Well...I know how much you like it. I wanted to make you happy”, he explained with a little smile, as he put some of the meal onto both of their plates. 

“You're always making me happy”, Keith gave back, smiling widely and Mick felt his cheeks redden at the statement. He couldn't think of any proper words to reply, so instead he just smiled at Keith sweetly and took his hand to press a kiss to its back. 

“This is amazing!”, Keith commented, once he'd tried some of the Shepherd's pie. “My mum would be proud of you”, he added jokingly, winking at him and it made Mick chuckle. 

“Maybe I called her and asked for the recipe?”, he meant, grinning cheekily. 

“You did?”, Keith asked in surprise. 

“I might have”, Mick only offered, smirking. 

“Thanks, it's really delicious”, Keith simply replied with an honest smile and Mick could do nothing but mirror it, glad that Keith was pleased about his dinner idea. 

During dinner, they kept talking about their day. Keith told him about how annoying his job at the car repair shop had been once again, but mentioned that now it didn't matter anymore because Mick had totally made his day. Obviously he was really pleased to hear that because it had been his intention to do so. He knew how much Keith despised that job and even if it wasn't Valentine's day, he always was happy to give him some reason to forget about it. Then Mick told him about the play they currently were rehearsing for at theatre school and that soon there would be some stage performances of it. Naturally, Keith wanted to be there for the play and watch Mick perform on stage. 

“Oh, by the way”, Keith remembered, sounding excited, as they just were talking about stage performances. “Jim said we got a gig this Saturday!” 

“You do?”, Mick replied, amazed to hear this. He knew how tough it was for a new band that nobody properly knew yet to score some gigs. 

“Yeah at some pub. And we want to play a new song I recently wrote”, Keith meant. 

“You wrote it all by yourself?”

“I did...I had the best inspiration”, he said, smiling lightly. 

“Will you play it to me?”, Mick wanted to know. 

“I wanted to play it to you anyway after dinner”, Keith grinned, starting to put their dishes together as they had finished eating. 

“Let me put it into the sink, go grab your guitar”, Mick laughed, taking the dishes from Keith. 

“Someone's really eager to hear some new music”, Keith meant, laughing as well, as he still helped Mick with cleaning up. 

“Well, your music is always amazing”, Mick returned, grinning at him. 

“Come on”, he grabbed Mick by the hand and then led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. There, he took his acoustic guitar and they sat down on the couch together. 

“It's the first song I wrote all by myself...not just the chords, also the lyrics”, Keith explained as he was strumming around on his guitar lightly, tuning it a little. 

“It's called You got the Silver”, he added and then started playing a gorgeous, slow tune, singing along to it. 

The lyrics were lovely, incredibly sweet, and Mick noticed how Keith's voice was quivering as he caught his eyes, holding his gaze for most of the song. It was amazingly beautiful and Mick felt his heart swell with love for this man. He was handsome and funny and perfect and Mick loved him so much that sometimes he barely could find the right words to express it. 

“It was so beautiful, I loved it a lot! What was your inspiration? You said you had the best inspiration?”, Mick asked in a soft voice once Keith had finished playing and put his guitar away. 

“You”, Keith smiled at him, almost shyly, clearly blushing a tad. He looked incredibly adorable like this. “I wrote it for you.” 

“Keith…”, Mick was totally at a loss for words at this confession. He never expected Keith to write a song for him, let alone such an incredibly sweet one. Since he couldn't think of anything better to do, he shifted closer to Keith, carefully taking his face into his hands. 

“I love you so much”, he whispered, before kissing him tenderly. Keith returned it softly, it was a sweet kiss, almost innocent. 

“I love you so much, too”, Keith mumbled, smiling against his lips, before pulling him a little closer, sharing another gentle kiss.


End file.
